Dragonstone
Dragonstone is a large mountain city located in the eastern half of Westros in central Europe. Dragonstone lies as the capital of the Empire of Dragonstone, and is the seat of the powerful House Targaryan, and nearly the entirety of their loyal houses. Dragonstone is built into the mountains and is nearly an hours march up the mountain that is only approachable through a rather narrow pathway that has sheer drops all along its route. House Targaryan is the ruling House of Dragonstone, and they have made their home within the Red Keep. House Targaryan has ownership over all the houses of the city, and this has led to their exceptionally powerful position in the city. Dragonstone is also the home of the Targaryans dragons who are houses inside a giant cave within the peak of the mountain called Dragons Peak. This spot has become one of the greatest nests for Dragons in Europe, and though it pales in comparison to some of the largest nests in Europe its nearly ten Dragons are something to behold as they fly in the skies above Dragonstone. Dragonstone was founded after the members of House Targaryan discovered the mountain and decided to lay claim to it in order to stop their constant fleeing from trouble. The members of House Targaryan would be ambushed by Dark Elves upon entering the city but were able to defeat them, and after defeating the Dark Elven residents that had used the site as a fortress for their evil for centuries they begin fortifying the city itself, in the hopes of turning it into a major city. This worked and the city has grown into a proper city, and is heavily protected by its extreme altitude and only having one reasonable way to reach it from the land. This has allowed the Empire of Dragonstone to grow much faster and powerful then it would have if they had to worry about threats around them. History Founding Main Article : House Targaryan When Aryes Targaryan III. saw the mountain of Dragonstone he immediatly knew that this was the spot that House Targaryan would stop. Aryes led the caravan up what they discovered was a mountain trail. As they moved up farther they discovered a series of small temples and shines to gods they had never seen before. After hours of marching up the trail the caravan was grreted with the site of a massive stone wall blocking their route. As they moved towards it they were greeted by three elves of clear dark elven appearance. As Aryes looked around and saw the ruins of other caravans, skeletons he immediately realized they were in some serious trouble. The elves bid they come inside their camp, and Aryes knew he had to think quick about how they were going t survive this, so he agreed to enter but he also spread word amongst his house that they were to prepare for battle, and when he gave the command they would attack the elves before the elves attacked them. : "She was enchanting beyond anything I could comprehend, and as she spoke I could see my cousin and servents all bending the knee before her. She moved her gaze from them too me and I felt a litteral pull to obey. As I felt my knee move down, I used everything in me and released my sword from its sheath and took her beautiful head from her body. The suprise in her eyes as it happened was palpable." : -Aryes Targaryan Growth Demograpahics Points of Interest Noteable People Category:City Category:City in Westros Category:Capital Category:Empire of Dragonstone Category:House Targaryan